


Snowfall

by PrinceHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceHandsome/pseuds/PrinceHandsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash-fiction story introducing the character of Stephen Gallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

Stephen Gallows stepped out onto his porch, looking out at the blanket of powder. It was the first snow of the year, beautiful and undisturbed. He had always admired it. Something so beautiful and perfect. His Mother and Father were out at another Neighborhood Watch meeting. At least, that's where they told him they were. He wasn't entirely sure, and wasn't entirely convinced either. They always disappeared at strange hours of the night, and would sometimes disappear for days at a time. He had become used to it, though. He knew how to cook meat and make meals for himself, and failing that, a bowl of Cheerios could keep him content. He sighed, watching his breath dissipate in the cold, resembling a puff of smoke. The date was September First and he was thirteen. School was starting in a couple days.

It would be the last year he admired snow.

The next would be the first he started to hate it.


End file.
